


The Wedding Ring

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Do you, Severus Snape, take Eden Olivia as your lawfully wedded wife?"Severus Snape never knew that his quest to win Voldemort's trust would include getting married. But there was nothing he could do to stop the series of events that resulted in his marriage to fellow Death Eater, Eden Olivia."I do."*************"Do you, Eden Olivia, take Severus Snape to be your lawfully wedded husband?"Eden always knew she was destined for an arranged marriage. The fact that she had never seen this man before didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was getting married to a man her mother wanted her to get married to. This couldn't be that bad, could it?"I do."





	

"Do you, Eden Olivia, take Severus Snape to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

 

There was a long pause.  


 

"I do."

 

"And do you, Severus Snape, take Eden Olivia as your lawfully wedded wife?"

 

He didn't hesitate.

 

"I do."

 

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Severus looked over at the short girl draped in white standing besides him and holding a bouquet. She was staring at the floor continuously.

 

He knew what he had to do.

 

He lifted her chin up. Black eyes locked with green ones. And Eden closed her eyes.

 

He leaned in and pecked her lips.

 

Everyone clapped. They were all happy. Eden mother was the happiest. Whay wouldn't she be? Her only daughter had just married the Dark Lord's most loyal servant. It was a time to rejoice.

 


End file.
